tan fria como el hielo
by Nezumi.V
Summary: bella es una chica poco comun que por las comparaciones con su prima, por parte de su familia y los molestos comentarios de esta a traves de su vida ya no es la misma de antes ahora es orgullosa fria como nadien y no se deja por nadien se quien sea...
1. epilogo

fría como hielo

Siempre me han dicho que soy fría y orgullosa pero así es como me gusta que me vea la gente no que conozcan mis sentimientos mi verdadero yo!.

Nunca me ha gustado que las personas sepan que es lo que me sucede ni que siento de verdad mi vida siempre a sido una apariencia, pero no siempre fue de ese modo.

Yo era un chica que siempre expresaba lo que sentía pero en el momento que EL apareció en mi vida me lo arruino todo me enamoro y me utilizo y después me mintió fui muy duro para mi ya que yo era tan inocente, pero nada es perfecto en la vida el me mintió y llore por el pero jure que nunca mas nadie se burlaría de mi, eso jamás lo voy a permitir y hasta el día de hoy ha sido de ese modo.

Ni pensar que algunas ves fue una chica sincera que le importaba muchas cosas pero después de ese pequeño incidente o desliz en mi vida me convertí en un persona tan fría y arrogante que la gente no se me acercaba por eso mismo, soy muy orgullosa y lo siguiere siendo hasta donde mi corazón aguante.

No es fácil ser una persona en tu hogar pero al salir de este tiene que aparentar un papel totalmente diferente fría, odio y arrogancia para muchas personas pero creo que con el tiempo van a prender a aceptarme tal cual soy, muchos de mis vecinos ni se me acercan por eso pero que puedo tengo que ser hacia para no ser herida de nuevo.

Y lo que mas me duele es que la gente piense eso de mi pero en realidad soy un persona cálida pero no cariñosa si tuvieran el valor suficiente para acercarse a mi comprenderían que no soy de ese modo como aparento ser.

Aunque para ser sincera ni mis amigos me conocen del todo y jamás lo aran el caso es que detesto a las personas que me juzguen sin conocerme.

Pero eso si cuando se trata de mi prima no tienen miedo de acercarse, todo lo contrario tienen todo el valor del mundo para hacerlo y en verdad me molesta que la mayoría de las personas se acercan a mi solo por ella pero claro al tener un prima como ella cualquiera lo aria pero me duele mucho que a ella no juzguen y en verdad ella es una mala persona que solo piensa en sus sentimiento y en ella misma o en tales de los caso en estatus social y dinero ella están ambiciosa y en mas nadie ella piensa que el mundo gira alrededor de ella; y es doloroso pero así es como e vivido como por 18 años y seguiré viviéndolo mientras ella siga en mi vida.

También es doloroso que tu madre te compare con ella y que desde pequeñas las vistieran igual eso fue otro de los actos que me ahorrillo hacer la persona que soy hoy en día pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar, el muro que e construido mi fachada que nunca debió existir pero de algo estoy segura nadie podrá derrumbarlo al menos que yo lo permita y eso persona demuestre ser diferente y que en verdad me conozcas o en tales de los casos intentar conocerme.

Pero que existe y si esto es lo que me deparo el futuro lo voy a enfrentar cueste lo que me cueste, aunque tenga que sufrir o siempre este sola pero nunca voy a quitar mi fachada de ser una chica arrogante y fría.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Saben todo lo que nos sucede sea bueno o malo, siempre tiene una explicación, el de ser quien soy, el de haberme convertido, en lo que fue mi mayor temor en mi pasado tiene sus antecedentes. Cambie de un momento a otro, fui otra, mis actitudes groseras, los desprecios, mi mal humor son las cosas me caracterizan en este momento.

Cuando estaba pequeña y miraba a mi alrededor me daba cuenta que todos somos diferentes sea malo sea bueno ninguno somos iguales, pero tampoco somos, más o menos que otros.

Son varias cosas las que me hicieron cambiar, pero ahora que pienso me doy cuenta que hay una, que obvie durante mucho tiempo y es el miedo, no sé cómo explicarlo porque ni yo misma lo comprendo pero el día en que lo comprenda tal vez, me dé cuenta de cosas que deje a un lado durante mucho tiempo.

….

-bella hija llegamos- el que mi madre me hablara fue lo que me trajo a la realidad, Mi realidad.

- bella vas a salir o te vas a quedar todo el día en el auto?.- me dijo Charlie mi papa, mis padres a veces son tan especiales. La pregunta que en vez en cuando me hago. ¿Seré su hija biológica o seré adoptada?

- ya bajo no se alteren ni que fuera el fin del mundo- le respondí, pero al oír como les hable me miraron de una forma que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta.

Cuando termine de bajar del auto mi madre me volvió a estudiar de arriba abajo genial con que no se venga con el mismo sermón, con el que me atosigo en el avión todo bien. Me detallo de los pies a la cabeza cuando salí, de la casa en Jacksonville, ella odia en la forma en que me visto.

Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro totalmente, en la pierna de derecha tenía dos cierres que representa liberta, igual que atrás pero en los bolsillos, con un suéter negro y una camiseta corta rojo sangre encima con mi inseparable chaqueta de cuero negra y con unas botas tipos militares negras, no soy muy alta mido como 1,70 soy blanca pálido razón que me encanta mas con mi estilo, mi pelo lo tengo casi a la cintura tiene un corte en ve con dos mellones cortos a los lados de mi cara tengo los ojos marrones chocolates, pero uso lentillas verdes, la razón es por que como dicen los ojos son las ventanas que siempre están abiertas para ver lo que uno siente y mis ojos tendía a expresar mas de lo que debían por eso los cambie, mi maquillaje consiste en delineador negro algo que se volvió esencial en mi vida sombra negra difuminado con un poco de gris, y algo que jamás puedo olvidar mi inseparable cadena con una guitarra y una plumilla, que representa la que soy ahora, a si se me olvidaba me llamo isabella Swan, tengo 17 y comenzare el último año de preparatoria.

Cuando vine a ver mis padres ya estaban dentro de la casa, en forks donde nos quedaríamos por una semana esta casa fue la herencia que mi abuelo le dejo a mi madre cuando murió hace ocho años atrás un día trágico tanto para mí como para mi familia.

Era de dos pisos pero pequeña aunque muy acogedora, cuando vine a ver Charlie estaba ya bajando las maletas y fui ayudarlo cuando terminamos de bajar todo agarre mis dos maletas y subí a la habitación, la que iba a estar conmigo durante todo una semana.

Después de limpiar todo desempacar pedimos comida, cene en mi habitación, desde hace años que no como en "familia". Después de comer me di una ducha que la necesitaba y me coloque ropa cómoda y me acosté.

….

Al día siguiente fue la misma rutina que vivo los 365 días al año despertar cuando mi madre tira todo en la cocina y mi padre peleando por cosas sin razón, lo común para mí. Me levante me metí en la ducha me bañe me vestí con un pantalón vino tinto con un suéter negro con letras rojas y mi botas negras me maquille igual y el cabello me lo deje suelto pero le pase el secador para no tenerlo mojado y menos en un lugar como este, que común mente hace mucho frio, lo medio arregle para q se notaran mis mechas rojos fuego que me hice no hace mucho cosa que no le agrado a Renne que novedad con ella, para lo que me vale busque mi bolso negro en forma de guitarra mi ipod, dinero y baje

Mama, papa me largo al pueblo regreso en la noche no me llamen por que no pienso contesta por cierto me llevo el auto- y tire la puerta, al montarme al auto oí a mi madre gritar como un ogro que no los respetaba que cuando me volví así y otras cosas más que no me interesaron escuchar, ya la vida me da tan igual que me vale cualquier cosa.

El viaje al pueblo no fue muy largo la casa quedaba, cerca. Deje el carro estacionado en una acera y decidí caminar saque mi celular lo deje en el auto apagado, ya sabía yo que Renne se estresaría, si no le contesto el teléfono pero no me importaba, y saque mi bolso. Me coloque los audífonos mientras caminaba y coloque la única música que podía distraerme y de algún modo relajar mi mente, el rock.

Ya tenía aproximadamente dos o tres horas caminando, mirando las tiendas y comprando una que otra cosa por ahí, ya eran tipo tres o cuatro de la tarde, cargaba un hambre horrible.

Estaba entrando a una cafetería para poder tomar o comer algo me quites los audífonos. Me dispuse a realizar mi cola cuando, oí a dos muchachas que a mi parecer estaba cotilleando no les di mucha importancia, hasta que empezaron a hablar de mí.

Pero Jess mira si esta toda vestida de negro, es que acaso salió de una película de terror.- dijo una, que al parecer ellas en un tono "disimulado".

Obvio que la veo Lau pero que se hace en este pueblo ahora llega cada loco y Emo de seguro se corta las venas mientras sus padres duermen- eso era el colmo que me hablaran de mí sin conocerme, nada raro y que de paso acusarme de Emo par de arpías esas.

Pero Jess tú crees que en verdad se halla mudado para el pueblo?-

No lo sé Lau, pero con la ropa que gasta y su look dudo que tenga novio y haya tenido, quien se fijaría en tremendo fenómeno- esas dos me estaban colmando la paciencia, además que se creen pero ahora me van a conocer, ya verán.

Cuando vine a ver ya había llegado a la caja me atendió un chico muy simpático le brinde un tierna sonrisa según yo, aunque algo macabra que por supuesto después de eso dejo de mirarme como en un principio, pedí una tartaleta y un café negro bien cargado y pase al otro lado para recibir el pedido, mientras esperaba llegaron la arpías aunque ahora que si las podía ver se notaba alegues que eran unas cualquiera.

Cuando pasaron al lado en el que me encontraba me miraron bien de arriba abajo y cuando detallaron mi mirada se sorprendieron, y es que a cualquiera, en ese momento cargaba las lentillas aguamarina y con mi maquillaje se me notaban apreciaban mas mis ojos y daban la impresión de ser mas grandes les día una mira despectiva llena de cinismo que las pobres dejaron de mirarme.

Hay pero miren a quien tengo aquí a dos putitas que les falta una noche de sexo salvaje o me equivoco Jess y Lau- dije yo con un tono regular para que me escucharan – o es que ya la tuvieron y no fue suficiente. Les di la sonrisa más hipócrita y una mirada envenenada, exclusiva de isabella Swan.

Quien te crees que eres para venir hablar así de nosotras EMO- JA. Si supiera con quien se está metiendo, que creerá esta que soy una estúpida o que.

- Pues me creo con todo el derecho del mundo, y más teniendo en cuentas que hablan de las personas que ni siquiera conocen, pero saben que ustedes son unas brujas feas que adivinaron que soy Emo y me mude al pueblo.-

- No que te pasa yo no soy ninguna bruja me vas respetando brujita que no sabes con quien te metes querida.- me dijo una que tenía un tinte amarillo chichón que horrible, es que acaso en su casa no tenia espejo.-

- dime querida y tú no sabes con quien te metes o es que me conoces- para haber empezado con una rabia incontrolable, me estaba divirtiendo con estas dos. Y le lance una mirada diabólica lindo no!.

pues…. Pues no pero – ha, ya les gane y las calle, bien hecho isabella, me felicite a mí misma.

Pues nada querida y una cosa más, que nunca se te olvide mi cara porque te tengo en la mira, a mi nadie me reta y menos alguien como tu.- y la mire de arriba abajo.

Tome mi pedido que ya estaba en el mostrador y me fui, cuando iba saliendo estaban entrando un grupo de chicos supongo que de mi edad o un poco mayores, pero solo uno acaparo toda mi atención y que esos ojos al mirarme ese color esmeralda al toparse con los míos, fue como experimentar los mismo, que sentí cuando lo mire por primera vez a El, pero por algo soy diferente, por algo cambie, sin importar el dolor que sentí al recordarlo después de mucho tiempo, segui mi camino, como si nunca lo hubiese recordado, ignorando aquel par de esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente.

Después de haber llegado tarde anoche y no contestar mi celular, termine castiga, ¿mi castigo? ir con mis padres a visitar unos viejo amigos de la familia, para que visitar a unas personas que ni siquiera ellos no saben nada es algo sin sentido pero allá ellos total, para lo que me importa esta grandiosa visita, yo iba escuchando música cómodamente en la parte de atrás del auto con mi ipod.

Llevamos ya como media hora en el auto y me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Mama segura q sabes donde es ya tenemos rato dando vuelta y nada que llegamos- le dije lo más dulce posible no quiero más problemas con Renne.

Bella cálmate ya casi llegamos- me lo dijo mirando así atrás que era donde me encontraba.

Renne llegamos- dijo Charlie hasta que al fin se le oye la voz a papa ya que el pareciera que fuera un extraño cuando hay algún problema o algo, nada raro en ellos.

Cuando Charlie dijo que ya llegamos mire por la ventana, y casi quedo en estado de shock esa no era una casa era la casa, era espectacular tenía tres pisos por una lado de la casa desde el tercer piso hasta abajo eras puros ventanales de vidrios por el otro lado totalmente sellado pero toda pintada de blanco era la casa que cualquiera sueña hasta yo, aunque no lo crean era una casa de ensueño.

Por cierto "mama" tu avisaste que venias verdad- al oír lo que le pregunte soltó un recita nerviosa señal de que no había avisado nada y que íbamos de sorpresa, el consuelo de saber que si había gente en la casa era que en la entrada habían varios carros estacionados en el garaje.

Después de estacionar el auto nos bajamos, y tocamos el timbre claro yo me quede atrás escuchando mi música normal como venia en el auto, me quede mirando, así el bosque hasta que oí los gritos de mi madre y de una vos que no conocía.

Después de los saludos de mis padres y que me presentaran con sus amigos y apreciar la belleza que poseía los señores Cullen como también pude apreciar lo hermosa que era la casa que era por dentro.

…

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas ellos hay recordando viejos momentos de su adolescencia, y yo aquí desparramada en un mueble que he de decir muy cómodo, escuchando música hasta que mi padres tenga la grandiosa idea de regresar a casa.

-¿Disculpe señora Cullen será que me permite el baño?- le dije a Esme, creo que se llama así no recuerdo, y es que en estos momentos me toca ser aquella que no era más, como decirlo de algún modo "Amable" con los demás.

- Hay querida no me digas señora me haces sentir vieja – me dijo mientras se tapaba la cara por el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro. Al ver aquello me hizo pensar en alguien, alguien que a pesar del tiempo recodaba a la perfección - ven Bella te acompaño.

Grave error hizo Esme en ese momento. Al oír como me llamo me quede de piedra en el sofá, me puse tensa con la espalda totalmente recta, fue algo que no previne en ningún momento, sentí en ese preciso momento un escalofrio desagradable.

- Perdón pero le agradecería que no me llamara Bella soy Isabella- le dije con una mirada fría, y de dolor de recordarlo a él en el preciso momento en que ella me llamo por ese nombre.

Al hablarle así mis padres se voltearon a mi dirección a mirarme con una cara de desaprobación, y yo los rete con la una mirada desafiante, ellos mejor que nadie sabían que nada mas ellos podían llamarme por ese nombre desde hacer ya un tiempo, un pequeño detalle que pase por alto fue el esposo de Esme, Carlie que al hablar así, no me dio aquella mirada a la que estaba acostumbra, me dio la impresión de que trataba de mirar mas allá de lo podía ver, como si supiera que ocultaba algo, cuando me di cuento de eso desvié mi mirada, Esme, también me miraba de una forma diferente pero no supe descifrar nada con aquellos ojos, que se veían tan dulces, claramente vi que sus ojos eran verdes el mismo color que los de él, pero diferentes en muchos sentidos.

-Isabella te puedo hacer una pregunta aunque tal ves sueno un poco entrometido- me dijo Carlie cosa que asentí sin mirarlo- usas lentes de contacto.

Me dijo aquel hombre sentado en el mueble al lado de mis padres, que se encontraba a una distancia un poco alejada para darse cuenta de aquel insignificante detalle, del que hasta el día de hoy, desde que los empecé a usar las personas que no conocía no, notaban que usaba lentes de contacto, solo el puso darse cuento de aquella mascara que oculta, mi verdadero yo.

Pues, me alegra que usted mismo se diga entrometido, porque en verdad lo es – estaba furiosa, tanto por causa de el y por mi misma – y si uso lentes de contacto o no, no es de su incumbencia.

Isabella no seas grosera con Carlie, y tampoco tuviste que tratar así a Esme- me reprendió Renne, hay si gran vaina que los trate mal.

Ahora si señora me lleva al baño o me tengo que valer por mi misma – le pregunte a Esme, ya me habían puesto de mal humor, y una clara señal de esto era que me estaban empezando a picar las manos, este sería un buen momento para estar en mi casa, con mi saco de boxeo para descargar mi rabia.

Luego de las miradas de desaprobación de mis padres que he de decir no me dijeron nada, y las miradas de desconcierto de los señores Cullen, termine en el baño. Me lave la cara, baje la tapa del wc y me senté, en verdad toda esta locura de estar en esta casa con esos dos desconocidos, que en menos de cinco minutos notaron más cosas de mi que mis propios amigos habían visto durante todo este tiempo, me ha dejado desconcertada, es algo diferente a todo lo que me ha pasado desde que cambie por completo.

Estuve en el baño como por media hora o mas no se siempre se me pasa el tiempo pensando, es como si no estuviera aquí, bueno solo mi mente puede poseer tal libertad.

Al final Salí del baño no podía quedarme lo que quedaba de tarde encerrada en el baño, cuando ya estaba llegando a la living, me percate que habían más voces de las que había en un principio, me pareció raro pero aun así seguí mi camino y al entrar en el lugar me percate que no se encontraban los señores Cullen ni mis padres y en su lugar habían cinco chicos que se me hacían vagamente familiar, tan distraída estaba tratando de recordar de donde los había visto que no tome en cuenta que ellos se me quedaron viendo fijamente, y les devolví la mirada algo sínica con una sonrisa tal cual, unas de dos chicas que aparentaba mas duende que persona, se me acerco y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

Hola – me dijo de lo más alegre, lástima que le voy arruinar la fiesta- soy Alice Cullen hija de Esme, mucho gusto tú debes ser hija de los señores Swan te estábamos esperando.- me dijo ella parecía una chica agradable pero su alegría se iba acabar.

Si soy su hija en donde están me quiero largar- le dije caminando directo al mueble en donde se encontraban mi cosas no siquiera me tome la molestia de mirar a los demás y devolverle el saludo- y bien en donde están.

Disculpa pero no tienes que ser grosera con mi hermana- me dijo un voz dulce pero masculina, desvié mi vista del pequeño duende y la dirigí a la voz que me estaba hablando- al menos podrías ser educada y contestar su saludo.- me dijo aquel chico de mirada esmeralda, la misma que aprecie ayer en la cafetería, el mismo color de ojos de mi pesadilla, de aquellos recuerdo ocultos en mi cabeza.

Primero no te pregunte a ti, segundo si soy grosera o no creo que es mi problema, no me busque, que me encontraras querido- le dije aquello mientras me acercaba a él, con la mirada más fría, y envenenada que podría poseer, y la misma sonrisa cínica de hace unos momentos.

Me encontraba tan molesta que no me percate de que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y el también a mí. Pero al observar bien ese par de ojos esmeraldas, comprendí que no eran iguales a los de EL, los del aquel desconocido transmitían sentimientos dulces, comprendí que aunque el color de ojos de ese desconocido y los del EL eran parecidos, mostraban sentimientos diferentes tuve la oportunidad de ver mas allá de lo que se puede aprecias en el físico de alguien. Lo malo, es que esa mirada casi destruye el muro que tanto esfuerzo me tomo construirlo, he inmediatamente me separe de él.


End file.
